seinfeldspitstainfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff: The Complete First Season
Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff: The Complete First Season is the first video by Seinfeldspitstain, and the first video of the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff series. Characters *Sweet Bro *Hella Jeff Plot Part 1 In the first episode of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff starts with Sweet Bro carrying a large stack of video games as he prepares to head down the stairs to a lower floor of the building. Suddenly, his vision perhaps obscured by the objects he carries, he begins to fall down the aforementioned stairs. We then see the other titular character, Hella Jeff. Jeff exclaims that he had previously warned Sweet Bro about the dangers stairs present. Sweet Bro manages to shout that the stairs seem to never end, only to be met by indignant cries from Hella Jeff, reminding him again of his warning, telling Sweet Bro that had he heeded these warnings, this whole situation may never have happened. Part 2 In episode two, we see the two characters playing a video game. Sweet Bro then asks Hella Jeff where his pants have gone. It is at this point that it is revealed that his pants are, in fact, gone. Hella Jeff then divulges that he took his pants off to "bang Sweet Bro's mom". Then Hella Jeff reminds Sweet Bro that he is now banging the aforementioned mother. Hella Jeff laughs heartily as Sweet Bro experiences his worst nightmare. Part 3 In this thrilling installment, we are met with Sweet Bro attempting a new recipe, a brave attempt at something new. He is putting jelly on a hot dog. However, Sweet Bro is met with laughter and scorn from Hella Jeff, who laughs and implies that he must be pretty high. In fact, Sweet Bro is (literally) very high. Part 4 The episode starts with a graph showing the economy going down. However, we are met with Sweet Bro mentioning how, despite these hard times, he will still "get his game on." Once again, we are met with the brazen spirit of Sweet Bro, his determination a shining light in the cultural wasteland he lives in. Suddenly, Sweet Bro's game has been stolen by a pesky squirrel. Hella Jeff goes on to once again accuse Sweet Bro of using drugs. He also expresses his disbelief at the peculiarity of the situation. As he watches Sweet Bro and the squirrel fight over the game, Hella Jeff comes to the conclusion that maybe video games really do cause violence. Part 5 In the 5th episode of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, Hella Jeff asks Sweet Bro if he has purchased a new video game. Sweet Bro responds, telling Hella Jeff that he did, hinting that Hella Jeff should've known such a thing the whole time, meaning that Sweet Bro must be quite a trustworthy individual. Elated, Hella Jeff invites Sweet Bro to participate in a "bro hug bump." They slowly approach each other, exchanging comments about the act. When they have successfully made the "bro hug bump" happen there is a dramatic zoom in on Hella Jeff's face, exclaiming that it's "really happening", then the episode ends. Category:Videos Category:Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff Category:March 2013